Una vida normal
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Pequeño fic reflectivo, medio humor, medio general. Touya-centric.


_**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a CLAMP. No gano dinero con esto…ni con ninguna otra cosa la verdad, es que estoy desempleada, y nada me podrían sacar con una demanda._

_**Nota de la autora:** Bueno espero que les guste, este fic fue rescatado de una parte de mis documentos que probablemente nunca verán la luz del internet, pero fue un pequeño fic con suerte y aquí está. Mil besos, dejen reviews._

**_Lorien Lupin_**

**"Una Vida Normal"**

Parece que es mi destino tener una vida confusa, sentirme siempre diferente y fuera de lugar. La primera vez que me sentí diferente a los demás chicos de mi edad fue cuando tenía alrededor de siete años, fue ese año cuando me di cuenta que no todo el mundo podía ver y sentir las mismas cosas que yo.

Sucedió un día después de que regresamos de la escuela, que ella y yo tuvimos una charla que me ayudó a entender eso. Un niño y yo habíamos tenido una pelea durante el recreo, porque yo podía ver a dos niñas vestidas de forma extraña junto al patio, e insistía en ir a preguntar quienes eran, el niño afirmó que no había nadie y luego me llamó loco, entonces yo lo golpeé. El resultado fue que yo le había roto el labio y abierto una ceja, él me había dejado morado un ojo, y ambos habíamos terminado en la oficina del director.

Cuando el otro chico hubo regresado a clase, el director llamó a mi mamá y ambos tuvieron una conversación sobre mi agresivo comportamiento. Fui suspendido por el resto de la semana y mamá me llevó a casa. Fue allí cuando ella me preguntó sobre la causa de nuestra pelea, y me explicó que yo, al igual que ella tenía un don que muy pocas personas tenían; podíamos ver cosas que nadie más veía y en las que pocas personas creían realmente. Me dijo que la gente podía no entender, y que usualmente las ponía nerviosas las cosas que no entendían, y que no debía compartir con todo el mundo mi don.

De su discurso yo saqué en claro mi propio resumen, entendí que me tenía que callar la boca o me pasaría la vida peleando para que no me insultaran, y así lo hice. Nunca más mencioné nada de eso a nadie.

Un par de años después murió mamá, y yo me dediqué a ayudar a papá con la casa, y con la pequeña Sakura. En esa época podía ver a mamá muy seguido, una cosa más que me hacia diferente; a diferencia de otros niños que habían perdido a uno de sus padres, yo aun podía ver y hablar con mi madre muerta.

Conforme fui creciendo la veía cada vez con menos frecuencia, ella me explicó que así tenía que ser, que ella siempre estaría conmigo aunque yo no la pudiera ver. Luego de un tiempo la empecé a ver de nuevo, pero era básicamente cuando ella venía a ver a Sakura, a vigilar que estuviera bien.

Cuando tenía un poco más de catorce años me enamoré de una chica nueva, completamente normal, ¿verdad? Pues no, no del todo; ella era siete años mayor que yo, y era además maestra de mi escuela. Cuando esa relación terminó al año siguiente, yo estaba devastado, después de todo ella fue mi primer… pues mi primer todo; pero logré superarlo, en parte.

Poco después de eso conocí a Yuki. Yo no era un chico muy sociable que digamos, pero de algún modo ese muchacho amable y alegre logró ver detrás de mi máscara; y pronto se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

Durante un tiempo yo no salí con ninguna otra chica, aún extrañaba a Kaho, o al menos eso me repetía yo, era la única razón, nada tenía que ver Yukito en el asunto; y así permaneció todo durante un par de años.

Luego las cosas se pusieron realmente extrañas, y todo tenía que ver con mi hermana menor de algún modo que al principio no podía entender. Por esa época mi madre comenzó a aparecer con más frecuencia, debe haber estaba preocupada por Sakura, lo sé, porque muchas veces yo lo estaba también.

Por esa época las cosas se hicieron más confusas, aunque de una manera más usual, y que no tenía nada que ver con la magia; había empezado a sospechar que me sentía atraído por mi mejor amigo, y bueno él era hombre igual que yo, comencé a preocuparme mucho por mis tendencias sexuales. Fue un periodo confuso; para cuando finalmente acepté que me gustaba Yukito y lo comencé a mirar de manera diferente, me di cuenta que él sentía lo mismo. Eventualmente empezamos a salir, figurativamente hablando claro, puesto que en verdad no salíamos a ningún lado, sólo nos quedábamos en su casa o en la mía, en cualquier lugar donde pudiéramos estar solos, aun no sabíamos si queríamos las explicaciones y enfrentar el asombro o incluso el rechazo de nuestro grupo social, bueno quizás no el rechazo, pero nos queríamos ahorrar las burlas y las preguntas embarazosas.

Yo siempre pude sentir que había algo distinto acerca de Yuki, al igual que de algún modo sentía que había algo diferente en Sakura y en Kaho, algo que por ejemplo, papá no tenía. Pero cuando descubrí que Yukito no era humano en realidad, debo decir que me chocó bastante, luego lo acepté y llegué a la conclusión de que en realidad no me importaba, mis sentimientos por él no habían cambiado debido a eso. También había notado que Yukito no lo sabía, no dije nada hasta que él comenzó a debilitarse, era como si se estuviera… desvaneciendo, como si fuera a desaparecer. Decidí decírselo, porque no había nada que yo pudiera hacer y a lo mejor si él sabía la verdad, resolvería las cosas de algún modo, pero algo siempre me lo impedía, como por ejemplo la molesta de Akisuki, cada vez que estaba por decírselo algo ocurría, y eso era casi siempre ella colgándose de mi cuello.

Luego me enteré de todo ese asunto de Yue y la necesidad de una cantidad mayor de magia para sostenerlo, y al verlo desvanecerse un momento durante la filmación de nuestra película lo decidí. No podía perderlo y si magia era lo que se necesitaba para mantenerlo junto a mí, yo le iba a otorgar la mía. Hablé con Yue, y le expliqué que no iba a permitir que Yukito desapareciera, y él aceptó; les di mis poderes, mi propia magia para que Yuki pudiera quedarse conmigo.

Durante algunos días estuve muy cansado, dormía todo el tiempo, al parecer todos estaban muy preocupados por mí. Pero luego el cansancio pasó, y yo volví a mi rutina, en la cual estaba incluido Yukito. Nos escapábamos a algún lugar en donde pudiéramos estar solos, pero yo aún estaba tratando de acostumbrarme a mí recientemente hallada "normalidad". Sentía como si algo me faltara; claro que nunca se lo dije a Yuki, no quería que se sintiera más culpable de lo que ya se sentía, pero eso pasó también.

Fue en ese momento, cuando mi vida era más normal de lo que jamás lo había sido, cuando me di cuenta de algo que me ha vuelto a sumir en la confusión.

Estaba viendo una película en casa de Yuki, estabamos los dos solos y en un momento a la mitad de la película, la mano de Yukito cruzó mi espalda y se posó en mi hombro, lo sentí acercarse más y apoyarse contra mí de manera cariñosa, y entonces me di cuenta de algo, ¡quería que se alejara de mí! Me sentía profundamente incómodo de tenerlo tan cerca. Eso jamás me había pasado, bueno… me había sentido algo extraño en su presencia durante las pasadas semanas, pero siempre creí que era debido, primero a que estaba muy cansado y sólo quería estar sólo, y luego a que estaba acostumbrándome a mi nueva realidad, pero ahora todo estaba mejor que nunca y mi incomodidad ante la cercanía de Yukito se había acentuado. Lo escuché llamarme por mi nombre, aparté mi mirada de la pantalla y lo miré, y entonces él me besó, nada extraño, en realidad cada vez que estabamos juntos era prácticamente lo único que hacíamos, pero esa vez fue distinto, me aparté de él.

"Touya ¿qué sucede?" – Me preguntó Yuki confundido.

"Na… nada… yo… yo… recordé que tenía algo importante que hacer, te llamo luego" – Balbuceé yo rápidamente.

Cogí mi chaqueta y prácticamente salí corriendo de la casa de Yukito; no podía creerlo, el supuesto amor de mi vida me había besado, como siempre lo hacía y todo lo que yo había sentido era que quería devolver mi desayuno.

"¡¿Y ahora qué rayos pasa conmigo?" – me cuestioné en voz alta una vez que estuve encerrado en mi habitación, apoyado contra la puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento, debido a mi rápida carrera desde la casa de Yuki hasta la mía.

"Touya ¿estás bien, hijo?" – escuché preguntar a mi padre desde la base de las escaleras.

"Sí, papá" – grité para que no me hiciera más preguntas.

No podía yo tener descanso alguno, mi vida eran sucesos extraños tras sucesos extraños; y ahora, tras casi dos años de pensar lo contrario y actuar según eso, me desayunaba con el hecho de que era heterosexual después de todo, ¡¿Y eso cómo se lo explico yo a mi NOVIO?

**Fin?**

**Sí, es el fin**

_**Nota de la autora:** espero que les haya gustado este fic, cortito de final abierto y de ánimo humorístico, que me encontré en mis archivos cuando anduve en un pueblito sin internet, es que me aburría; y bueno, decidí compartirlo. Besos, dejen reviews._

_**Lorien Lupin**_


End file.
